


Keeping It Real

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di fluffed up her hair some more—if that was even possible—and grinned. "Ever wanted to date a model?" / Set during 2.12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts).



Christie was kicking back on the couch with a beer and some corn chips, watching Rachel Maddow when Di got home. "Hey, girl."

"Hey." Di perched on the arm the couch and crossed her legs. There was a lot of leg.

Christie put the bowl of corn chips on the coffee table and swiveled in her seat to get the full effect. Di's dress was tight and low cut, her makeup heavy and sultry, and her hair was up, the back a huge puffy cloud. Christie almost didn't recognize her. "Jesus, what happened to you?"

Di fluffed up her hair some more—if that was even possible—and grinned. "Ever wanted to date a model?"

"It's my childhood dream," said Christie. "That and jabbing bamboo sticks under my fingernails." Rachel went to commercial, so Christie muted the TV and watched as Di unbuckled her strappy four-inch heels and padded to the kitchen in her stocking feet.

"I'm still waiting for the punchline," Christie called after her.

The bottles in the refrigerator door clanked, and then Di came back with a beer of her own. "I was undercover."

"As a model?" Christie shook her head. "You know, since we moved to New York, you've been a hooker, a wife from the Hamptons and now a model. Either someone in the FBI has a Penthouse Forums imagination, or you need more women on your team."

Di sat down beside her, slouching against the couch cushions despite the dress and—were those fake eyelashes? She clinked her bottle against Christie's and took a swig. "It has been a strange couple of months."

Christie kicked off her slippers and ran her toes along Di's instep. "Do I need to come down there and have words with Peter Burke? Next thing you know, he'll make you go undercover as a lesbian."

"Ha ha." Di put down her beer and draped her arm along the back of the couch. "Come here."

"So you can skewer me on your pointy model hipbones?" said Christie. "I'm watching Rachel." She held up the TV remote to illustrate her point.

"You're TiVoing it," Di pointed out. "And apparently I need practice being a lesbian. Have to make my undercover assignments look authentic."

Christie snickered and dropped the remote. The outfit might not be doing anything for her, but Di was irresistible. Christie leaned over and kissed her glossy burgundy-colored lips, then pulled back an inch or two. "Wait, you're going undercover as a _practicing_ lesbian? That's going to be kind of tricky, given everyone you work with is male."

"Could put Caffrey in a dress," said Di, tugging her so they were almost lying on the couch, Christie on top.

Christie let her hand travel up the outside of Di's thigh to her ass. She was wearing pantyhose so sheer they were practically non-existent, and whatever else could be said of the dress, it offered excellent access. "From what you've told me, he'd probably like it."

"Ugh." Di wriggled away a little, wrinkling her nose. "I did not need that mental picture!"

"Hey, you started it." Christie looked down at her, warm with affection and desire. "You're so hot. You know, I could be persuaded to help with your cover." She leaned down and kissed her, dirty and thorough. "I could play your girlfriend. Help you catch some bad guys. Clean up this town."

Di slid her hands under Christie's t-shirt and stroked her back, pulling her down so Christie's thigh was hard up against her. "Let's start with the research and see how we go," she said breathlessly.

"Research, check. Consider me your lesbo-pedia," Christie told her. "Gay wiki. Queer answers at yahoo dot com."

That made Di laugh outright. "Excellent," she said, hitching to rub up against her. Her dress was riding high around her hips. Christie felt around for the zipper, while Di moved to cup Christie's breast, flicked a thumbnail across her nipple, making her moan. Di sent her a wicked, triumphant look and licked her lips provocatively. Most of her lipstick was already gone. "So I guess now I just need to find your search function," she said, and kissed her again.

END


End file.
